Bystander
by ADD-DanyXD
Summary: Yang está perdiendo el control de su vida, a Blake la persigue su pasado, y Weiss está siendo quebrada para proteger la reputación de su familia. Y lo peor es que Ruby tiene que verlo todo sin poder hacer nada al respecto.


Ruby Rose tiene una vida relativamente normal. Estar en tercer año de preparatoria con 14 años es normal ¿Verdad?, ver que tu hermana beba y festeje todos los días sin control es normal ¿Verdad?, que tu amiga este siendo amenazada a muerte por una pandilla es normal ¿Verdad?, y que tu mejor amiga este haciendo ciertas "cosas" con alguien que la este obligando también es normal…¿Verdad?

* * *

><p>Decir que Weiss estaba impacientándose era decir poco, llevaba caminando más de una hora cargando maletas con las chicas intentando encontrar a alguien que, por cierto, ella nunca había visto antes.<p>

-Dime otra vez ¿Cómo es ese primo tuyo?- le pregunto a Yang, la rubia, ataviada con una blusa amarilla (muy escotada por cierto) y shorts negros se llevo la mano a la barbilla, pensando.

-Hmm…la última vez que lo vi era de este alto, - coloco su mano a la altura de su abdomen. – Pelo rubio, cicatriz en la frente y ojos azules. ¡Oye Ruby! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vimos a Sting?

Una niña (la más joven de las cuatro) se volteo hacia ellas quitándose la capucha roja que le cubría la cabeza, revelando unos audífonos, Yang le izo un gesto para que se los quitara.

- ¿Huh?- pregunto la niña, bajando los audífonos.

- Dije que ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vimos a Sting?.

- ¡Oh!, bueno creo que fue cuando cumplí nueve – le respondió Ruby de manera alegre.

Weiss solto un suspiro, "No tienen remedio" pensó para sí. Se volteo hacia la última del grupo, que iba más alejada. La chica de pelo negro tenía la cabeza baja y no dejaba de mirar al suelo, pensativa.

- Oye Blake ¿No sería más fácil buscar a tu hermano primero? Dices que no lo ves desde hace dos años, de seguro lo recuerdas mejor – le pregunto Weiss. Al escuchar su nombre, Blake saco las manos de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero negra y separo su mirada del suelo y se fijo en la chica de pelo blanco, revelando una mirada de cansancio.

-Uh…claro- le respondió con voz baja.- Bueno pues el es…

-¡STING!- grito Ruby al divisar el fondo del pasillo en donde se encontraba un chico rubio rodeado de personas, este se volteo para ver de dónde provenía la voz y entrecerró los ojos intentando reconocer el diminuto cuerpo de Ruby que se acercaba a toda velocidad, la niña salto y se le colgó al chico haciendo que este se tambaleara. Sting tardo unos sólidos segundos en darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¿Ruby, eres tú?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡No lo puedo creer! la última vez que te vi eras del tamaño de una muñeca- grito Sting sorprendido mientras que revolvía el oscuro pelo rojo de la niña, ella rió y se le encimo de nuevo.

-Vaya, vaya- interrumpió Yang, acercándose hacia ellos.- Sting, siempre supe que terminarías en la cárcel, y por ahora veo que me estoy acercando bastante.

-Pero si es la famosa Yang Xiao Long- dijo Sting, una mueca traviesa adornaba su cara.- Cuando te vi por última vez tenias frenos, coletas y estabas mas plana que una tabla.

Weiss y Blake se quedaron boquiabiertas ante el descaro del chico, Ruby simplemente rodo los ojos. Para sorpresa de Weiss, Yang ni se inmuto ante el comentario en cambio una sonrisa autosuficiente le plasmo el rostro y le respondió al chico:

-Los frenos y las coletas se fueron cuando llegaron los pechos- anuncio orgullosa, irguiéndose para resaltar el ya pronunciado escote de la blusa amarilla.

-Y por lo que veo llegaron bien- comento Sting divertido.- Y dime ¿Los rumores son ciertos?, ¿Cambias más seguido de novio que de panties?

Weiss tenía que admitir algo: el chico tenía pelotas. No muchos se atrevían a hablarle así a Yang, no al menos que quisieran terminar castradoso con un hueso roto. La rubia se acerco al chico y para sorpresa de todas esta le empujo en un abrazo.

-En serio te extrañe idiota- le murmuro al oído medio regañándole.- Y cuenta ¿Qué haces aquí?,¿Mi tío te descubrió la mota?

-No solo eso, ya me hicieron 3 pruebas de paternidad en lo que lleva del año.

Weiss y Blake se vieron incomodas, Yang se rio por lo bajo y Ruby se puso tan roja como su como su hoodie, el reencontrarse con su primo después de mucho tiempo y enterarse de que ya no era virgen no era un bonito tema de conversación. Yang en cambio seguía como si nada.

-Ah, sí escuche el chisme, y ¿Qué paso?, ¿Alguno de ellos fue tuyo?

-Claro que no, no eran más que putas cazafortunas- bufo Sting.- Pero aun así, era un campamento de rehabilitación o esto- dijo señalando el lugar.

"Hizo bien" pensó Weiss. El Centro Alternativo Privado "Fairy Tail" era de las mejores opciones de castigo que no muchas personas se podían permitir. Las chicas no eran estúpidas, ellas sabían que "Centro Alternativo" no era más que un nombre simpático para "Correccional", y la palabra "privado" se refería que a pesar de que los jóvenes del lugar tuvieran problemas (ya sea con la ley o de adicciones) estos provenían de familias influyentes y/o adineradas.

-Oh ¿Dónde mierda están mis modales?- dijo Yang al notar las caras de confusión de sus amigas.- Chicas les presento a nuestro primo Sting Eucliffe.

El chico, vestido con ropa holgada y artísticamente desgastada, en definitiva guardaba cierto parecido con Yang; el mismo pelo rubio, la piel clara, inclusive la misma sonrisa de "Anda y jodete que yo soy el mejor", como dos gotas de agua y en pocas palabras; Sting tenia de guapo lo que Yang de hermosa.

-¿Eucliffe?, ¿Cómo Weisslogia Eucliffe?, ¿El dueño de la compañía de electrónica "Nova"?- pregunto Weiss.

- También tenemos plantas eléctricas, pero si, ese sería mi viejo- respondió Sting.

-¿Pero como…

-Nuestros padres son medios hermanos- intervino Ruby.

-Haciendo de el nuestro querido, mujeriego y drogadicto primo- dijo Yang mientras tomaba la cabeza de Sting para revolverle el pelo de manera brusca, el chico logro zafarse y se acerco a Blake para extenderle la mano, este la miro curioso.

-¿Oye nos conocemos?, te me haces familiar- le pregunto el rubio estrechándole la mano.

-Umm… no creo, quizá conozcas a mi hermano- le dijo apresurada.- Me llamo Blake, Blake Belladonna.

-Hm, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

-No, veras es que…

-¿Y tú eres?- le pregunto el rubio a Weiss, dejando a Blake de lado.

-Weiss Schnee, encantada de conocerte- dijo Weiss con la frente en alto, para ella, decir su nombre con discreción nunca era opción.

-¿Schnee? ¿Los magnates del petróleo?- pregunto Sting atónito.- Espera ¿No eres tú la hermana de…

-¿Winter?- dijo una voz masculina en el fondo.

Todos se voltearon, curiosos al ver de quien provenía la voz. Weiss se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, en especial en un lugar como este. Hasta donde ella sabía, su hermana estudiaba a varios kilómetros de aquí.

Weiss se fijo en el chico, guapo definitivamente, alto, de aspecto delgado pero fuerte, piel pálida, pelo negro azabache, una cicatriz en el puente de su nariz recta, y los ojos mas intimidantes que Weiss haya visto jamás, eran color rojo sangre y ligeramente rasgados, eran fríos y cortantes y Weiss noto como la estaban viendo detenidamente, casi como si la analizara. Weiss sintió como si ya le hubiera visto antes, pero no recordaba cuándo ni dónde.

¡Rogue!- chillo Blake, sacando a Weiss de sus pensamientos.

La pelinegra se fue corriendo hacia el chico pero se detuvo abruptamente antes de acercársele completamente, como si dudara en saludarlo.

-¿Rogue, la conoces?- pregunto Sting desconcertado.

-Si, es mi hermana- respondió Rogue, él y Blake se miraban como esperando que alguno de ellos se moviera primero.

-¡QUE!- gritaron los presentes.

-¡Ahora te recuerdo!, eres la niña de las fotos de Rogue- grito Sting

Chicas él es Rogue Cheney, mi…em…hermano- Blake carraspeo ligeramente, rascándose la nuca, dudando en usar la palabra "hermano".- Rogue ellas son Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long y Weiss Schnee.

Pero Rogue ya no la escuchaba, sus ojos estaban clavados en Weiss, la estudio con cuidado, y todo en ella se le hacía familiar, horriblemente familiar. Esa piel de marfil, los ojos de hielo y el pelo del color de la nieve. Weiss se percato de la mirada de Rogue, estaba a punto de preguntarle si se conocían cuando…

-¡Esperen!- grito Sting, parecía como si acabara de descubrir otro continente- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Oh, nos mandaron a hacer el servicio comunitario aquí en Fairy Tail- respondió Ruby.- Nos quedaremos aquí unos meses a ayudar a los maestros.

En la Preparatoria Beacon, era obligación para todos los alumnos de tercer año, realizar al menos un mes de servicio comunitario. Algunos iban a escuelas, oficinas, asilos, albergues, otros a hospitales o comunidades necesitadas, pero al equipo RWBY (como a Ruby le gustaba llamarse a ella y a sus amigas) se les asigno el Centro Alternativo Fairy Tail, en donde tendrían que ayudar a los maestros con el material de clase, al principio fue raro, ya que casi nunca se mandaban voluntarios a Fairy Tail puesto que siempre surgían problemas. Weiss había escuchado tanto chisme que ya no sabía en qué creer, cosas como que Kinana, una alumna de ultimo año, se había enredado con un tal Erik. Emerald Sustrai y Mercury Black, dos alumnos un año mayor que las chicas, terminaron por ser recluidos en Fairy Tail por intentar robar el dinero del lugar, y como olvidarse del famoso rumor en el que se contaba que Cinder Fall, la ex-reina abeja (o perra suprema según Yang) de Beacon también había terminado en ese lugar después de haber llevado a un montón de estudiantes del lugar a incendiar un edificio. El director Ozpin las cito en persona el día en que les dijo a las chicas lo del voluntariado en Fairy Tail. Las chicas accedieron, la única que se veía dudosa en aquel momento era Blake, pero las demás la convencieron, después de todo el maestro les aseguro que si completaban el mes y rompían con la "cadena" de desastres que le daba fama al lugar les daría crédito extra en el semestre. Ruby le juro al profesor que todo iría sin problemas.

-Pero, eso es para alumnos de tercer año ¿Qué hace Ruby aquí?- pregunto Sting, todavía confundido.

-Ruby está en tercer año- afirmo Yang.

-¿Como jodidos?…tienes ¿Qué? ¿Once?

-Catorce idiota, se salto dos años, tal vez si dejaras de fumar porros también podrías avanzar de año.

-¡Oye tengo dieciocho! Estoy en el año correcto.

Las chicas rieron por lo bajo. Blake se dio cuenta que todavía tenía la mochila en la espalda lo que le izo recordar preguntar por la oficina del director.

-Es cierto, tenemos que registrarnos para que nos den un dormitorio y el horario del servicio- dijo Weiss ansiosa.- Y luego tenemos que organizar el horario de clases y desempacar y después tenemos que…

-Weiss, enserio sabes cómo hacer que las cosas suenen más aburridas de lo que son- bromeo Yang. La peliblanca se sonrojo molesta. Ella sabia divertirse, solo que no creía que este fuera el lugar.

-¿Qué les parece si las llevo con el director?- sugirió Sting.

-Buena idea, iremos yo y Blake, Weiss y Yang se pueden quedar con las maletas para no cargar tanto- dijo Ruby.

-Mejor voy yo con Blake- exclamo Yang distraída , fijando la vista en los chicos que pasaban por los corredores.- Quiero ver más del lugar.

-Bueno yo me quedo con Weiss entonces.

Sting y Yang se pusieron en marcha. Blake se volteo hacia Rogue y mascullo un débil "adiós" un tanto incomodo, Rogue le hizo un gesto ladeando la cabeza.

Aprovechando que estaban casi solos, y que Ruby se fue a recorrer el pasillo, Weiss se acerco a Rogue, que ahora estaba con la mirada pensativa inclinado en una pared blanca.

-Hola soy Weiss- se presento nuevamente tendiéndole la mano al chico, Rogue la miro de manera fría, ignorando el saludo. Weiss trago saliva y continuo.- Note que dijiste el nombre de mi hermana hace rato, dime ¿La conoces?

-¿No me recuerdas?- le dijo con voz seca.

-¿Ya nos habíamos visto antes?

-Déjame te refresco la memoria- Rogue rio con amargura.- La última vez que me viste no eras más que una niña que no sabía cómo tocar antes de entrar.

_El recuerdo fue repentino pero claro. Aquella vez hace tres años, no recordaba para que pero tenía la intención de entrar al cuarto de Winter, y si, aunque Weiss sabía que era un mal habito, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tocar la puerta antes de entrar, y eso lo aprendió de la manera dura. Al abrir noto que el cuarto estaba a oscuras, pero la luz que se filtraba por la puerta dejaba en vista la escena; su hermana Winter clavada contra la pared por una figura masculina de pelo negro. Ambos estaban en ropa interior y Winter tenía el bra medio suelto y las manos clavadas en la cabellera del pelinegro, este le besaba el pecho mientras que sus manos recorrían las piernas de la chica, ambos gemían y jadeaban. De pronto, Winter abrió los ojos y diviso a Weiss en la puerta._

_Todo sucedió rápido. Winter aparto al chico de un empujón y cubriéndose el pecho lo mejor que pudo se acerco hecha una furia hacia su hermana que lucía una expresión atónita, Winter tomo a la niña del brazo y la jaloneo hasta tenerla en frente y con toda la fuerza de su brazo le abofeteo la cara. La cabeza de Weiss giro a la izquierda por la fuerza del golpe. La menor se llevo la mano a la mejilla enrojecida, podía sentir como se le acumulaban las lagrimas en los ojos_

_-¡Ni se te ocurra decirle esto a nadie, en especial a papá! ¿¡Entendido!?- le grito Winter con furia._

_Lo ultimo que Weiss alcanzo a ver antes de que Winter azotara la puerta fue un par de intensos ojos rojos..._

-¡Eras tu!-grito la peliblanca, al darse cuenta de con quien estaba hablando se sonrojo furiosamente.- No puede ser, eres el...

-Ex-novio de tu hermana, si gran cosa.

-Bueno se que no nos conocimos de la manera mas agradable pero quizá podríamos...

-¡Sting eres un idiota!

Weiss se giro para descubrir a Yang correteando a Sting por el pasillo, este tenia un teléfono en mano, probablemente con una foto vergonzosa de la rubia. Weiss les ignoro y se volteo de nuevo hacia Rogue, pero para su sorpresa el ya no estaba.

"Que encantador" pensó para si.


End file.
